Officers at secure facilities can face many challenges in monitoring the whereabouts of inmates. Such monitoring can include visual inspection and verification on a strict schedule. Such monitoring can require the Officers to have a detailed knowledge of which inmates can associate with each other, and which areas of a premises the individual inmates are permitted to occupy.